A day in the life of Matt Hardy
by Batistiasgurl
Summary: After a break up he wouldn't let andria tell him she was pregnant. Two years latter see what happens when Jeff runs into her at the mall.
1. The fight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters named in this story

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters named in this story. I only own my own characters. **

_Flashback:_

_No please don't do this to me Matt you know I love you._

_If you loved me then you wouldn't hang on Jeff all of the time._

_But Matt, you are the one that I want Jeff and I have some news for you._

_Andria we are done, that's it we are done._

_No Matt, please give me another chance, I have something to tell you_

_End of flash back_

This happened two years ago, I haven't seen Matt or Jeff since, until one day I was at the mall and just happened to run into Jeff. Things were very awkward for the both of us. Jeff seen that I had a child in the stroller he asked me who he was. I looked away and told him that his name was Adam Nero Hardy. Jeff just looked at me with a questionable look on his face. I told you that the night of Matt and I's fight did you remember me telling you I was pregnant that's why you were giving me the big hug

_Flashback:_

_Oh Jeff I am so happy I am pregnant do you think Matt will be happy al so?_

_I am sure that he will be (This is where Matt walked in to Jeff twirling me around)_

_No please Matt I really need to talk to you. _

_I don't care what it is. Just go I don't want to here any thing from you_

_But…….._

_Andria I just don't care just go._

_End of flashback_

I hope you that you don't mind that I gave him you middle name.

No not at all. As a matter of fact I am honored.

He is two years old.

Yes and please don't tell Matt. I don't want him to feel obligated to do any thing for me or Adam.

Andria, would you and Adam like to com to tonight's show with back stage access?

Jeff who dropped you on your head? I can't face Matt especially with Adam.

No you don't understand he needs to be confronted with his past. He wouldn't listen to you back then. He needs to see you now and more important he needs to see Adam.

I suppose I can come to the show tonight, it sure beats watching it on T.V...

Good we can put Adam in the daycare until we can bring you and Matt back together.

I think that would be the best.

Latter on that night Jeff and I showed up at the arena. Jeff took me to Matt's locker room, I knocked on the door, When Matt opened it and seen me and went to close the door on me when I put my foot in the door to prevent him from closing it all the way. Mathew Moore Hardy we need to talk and we need to do it now. Andria I told you back then I didn't want to see you any more.

_Flashback:_

_No please Matt I really need to talk to you. _

_I don't care what it is. Just go I don't want to here any thing from you_

_But…….._

_Andria I just don't care just go._

_End of flashback_

Matt you will hear me out now. What I needed to tell you back then I still need to tell you now. When you caught Jeff twirling me around it was in happiness.

Happiness about what Matt asked.

You mean to tell me Jeff never did tell you?

Tell me what Andria that you were going to dump me for him.

No Matt that I was pregnant and I wanted us to be a family. Matt you never gave me the chance to tell you. I felt that you had a right to know. I tried to tell but you never gave me a chance. So here I am now. I ran into Jeff at the mall and he told me to come here tonight and talk to you. I loved you and I still do. I have never dated any one else since you because I have had some crazy dream that my child would have his father back and I would have the love of my life back.

You said it is a boy, what is his name?

Adam Nero Hardy, he looks just like you in the picture of you and Jeff by Santa. Every time I look at him, I look at you. That's why I think I haven't dated any one else, I see you in him. He is in the day room if you would like to meet him.

Matt told me that he would like to meet him. When we got to the day room Matt picked Adam out of all of the children right away


	2. busted

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters named in this story

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters named in this story. I only own my own characters. **

_Flashback:_

_No please don't do this to me Matt you know I love you._

_If you loved me then you wouldn't hang on Jeff all of the time._

_But Matt, you are the one that I want Jeff and I have some news for you._

_Andria we are done, that's it we are done._

_No Matt, please give me another chance, I have something to tell you_

_End of Flashback:_

This is what I was trying to tell you, as Matt went right to the child named Adam, whose face he knew all so well. It was a mini version of him.

Why didn't you send me legal papers or some thing like that for support?

Matt I love you too much to do that to you, I wanted to be able to tell you on my own but you would not listen. As for support I don't need your money we are getting along just fine tight but fine.

_Flashback:_

_Oh Jeff I am so happy I am pregnant do you think Matt will be happy al so?_

_I am sure that he will be (This is where Matt walked in to Jeff twirling me around)_

_No please Matt I really need to talk to you. _

_I don't care what it is. Just go I don't want to here any thing from you_

_But…….._

_Andria I just don't care just go._

_End of flashback;_

I really didn't know how you would take the news about me being pregnant, so I told Jeff first, and what you walked in on was a celebration not any kind of hanging on thing. I never hung on him and you know it. Just a hug hello and good bye and I was there to talk to him, and if he needed a shoulder to cry on. Like I was there for most of the locker room, I was the sympathetic ear and shoulder. I don't know what I did to make you so mad that night all I know is when I left, I knew if you really loved me and you had made a mistake you would call me. I never changed my number. I tried to call you but I kept getting your voice mail. I even tried talking to Shannon on MySpace but he just kept telling me that if you wanted to talk to me you would. Hell even he knew I was pregnant. Nobody ever told you, Did they?

Nobody ever told me that you were pregnant. How many people knew?

About half the locker room knew that I was going to tell you that night when you kicked me to the curb. Hell they probably think that is the reason why you did. When you told me you didn't want to hear any thing from me that is when I decided not to tell you at all, until Jeff cornered me at the mall and told me that I had to tell you.

He is so handsome just like his dad, as Matt played blocks with him.

I know he is, that's why I love him so much and that's why I never stopped loving his dad.

Even after I was such an a to you, you still love me?

Yes Matt, I still do love you, I never stopped. That's why I could never bring myself to date any one else

I don't know what happened back then all I knew is that I was that I had a bad night and I was an a and the next thing I knew you were gone.

You told me to go and never to talk to you again or let me rephrase that you didn't care what I had to say just go.

Matt continued to play with Adam, this time he brought some cars over to him.

Matt, he knows who you are; I have sat down with him every night showing him pictures of you and telling him that you are his daddy and that you can't be with us because you work allot. We watch you on T.V… he gets all excited yes at the age of two he gets all excited about wrestling especially when daddy wrestle's.

He really knows who I am.

Yes he does, he just doesn't play with any one, and Matt he knows that you are his daddy.

Just then Adam handed Matt a car and started to mumble dada here dada car.

Matt just looked at me and I told him there has been no other men in my life except my dad but he died when Adam was a year and a half old. The next thing Matt knew Adam was hanging on Matt.

Matt picked him up and started to talk to him ever so caringly. Why didn't you ever try to contact me?

I tried Matt but all I got was your voice mail. I couldn't bring my self to do it that way. You were so mad at me I just thought you were just ignoring my calls.

You could have just said that you needed to talk to me and left me your number, I am not that cold hearted I would have called you back.

Matt I am so sorry, I should have let you know sooner but after that night I really believed you wanted nothing to do with me.

Adam pulled on Matt's hair I told him no and to be nice as I removed Matt's hair from Adams hand. Adam just started to cry and buried his head into Matt's shoulder. Matt just looked at me like I was so mean. He wasn't hurting me.

That may be so but if he does it to you then he thinks he can do it to every one. When he does it to me it hurts. (As I pulled the side of his hair to look at me and for some reason I kissed him) Wow I am so sorry Matt; I don't know what came over me.

Andria, are you and Adam staying in town tonight?

Matt, this is where I live; you don't remember any thing about me do you?

I am so sorry I wasn't thinking. Could I come to your house for the night so we can talk, I have a couple of days off and I would like to spend them with Adam if that is ok with you?

I would like that very much I have so much to tell you and so many pictures and home movies to show you of all the things you have missed. I want you to get caught up on Adam's life.

No you don't understand I want to talk to you. When you kissed me…..

Matt I said I was sorry.

We got back to my tiny apartment and Matt asked if he could put the sleeping Adam to bed.

Sure just don't trip over any thing I didn't have time to clean it because Jeff kidnapped us so I couldn't come back. He bought me and Adam new outfits and diapers and wipes so we could come with him right away.

That sounds like my brother when he is on a mission he doesn't let any excuse get in the way. (When he got back from putting Adam to bed) Andria you don't know how much I wanted to call you but I wasn't in my right mind that night. When you did call you never left me a message, so I never knew what you wanted.

Matt you seen my number on the caller ID why didn't you call me back? It made me feel like even a missed call I wasn't important. I did muster up enough energy to leave a message once. I told you I still loved you but I didn't leave my name.

I did get that message and I knew it was from you. Andria When you kissed me earlier I felt something that I haven't felt for along time, well since we were together. I felt a spark

What a spark is that why you wanted to come back here with me where was the spark Matt, in your pants, did you think that because we have a child together now, you can just come back and pick up where we left off. Just remember you are the one that kicked me to the curb.

Andria I'm so sorry for saying the things I said to you, I knew that you were the go to person that listened to every ones problems. I knew that you were the psychologist of the group. You put your degree to good work.

Matt do you know what I do for a living right now? No you don't because you stopped caring about me two and a half years ago. I am a child protection social worker. I go and check the allegations of child abuse. I remove these neglected and abused kids from their homes and put them in foster care. That job is the hardest job in the department if you ask me; I see so much hurt and anguish, some days it is hard to come home. But I come home every day and thank god that I have my baby to love and take care of and the hope of maybe I will run into his daddy and maybe his daddy will realize what a jerk he was and may be return the love that I have for him. I don't mean sex, I mean the feeling of love the hand holding, the affection you know every thing before we had before we became intimate.

Matt was sitting on the love seat, he lifted his hand out for me to take, I took it and he pulled me down next to him, because I was so worked up I was in tears. He just took me and held me close. I just pulled away I didn't want him to feel obligated to have to comfort me in any way.

Andria please let me be your shoulder I promise that's all I will be if that is what you want.

The thing is Matt is I do want more and I can't let myself get in to that rut again only to be kicked to the curb again.

Andria I promise I won't do that ever again. I realize what I lost and it has taken me over two years to figure it out. Even if there were no Adam I still would have come around. I have known our little boy for only a few hours but I love him already, just like his mom.

Matt, can we talk more in the morning? I got my first call at 3 am this morning from the hospital, so that means I have been up almost um 22 hours.

Of course why didn't you say something sooner, I will go back to my room and I will come back tomorrow.

Didn't you say that you had a couple of days off that you wanted to spend with Adam?

Yes I did say that I just have to make more reservations for a couple of more nights at the hotel.

Matt don't go stay here. I really want you to stay with me. You can go and get your things tomorrow. You can sleep on my bed and I will sleep in my bed. Remember how we used to do that all the time? Besides if I get called in then I don't have wake up Julie she is in high school she comes and watch's him until her mom takes him to daycare for me. You can just stay with him. That is if you want.

I would be honored to stay and I promise I won't touch you. But can I at least have another kiss? (I kissed him again this time more than I had earlier, again I said I was sorry, Matt just pulled me in and gave me a big hug and whispered in my ear there's nothing to be sorry for)


	3. work

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters named in this story

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters named in this story. I only own my own characters. **

My alarm went off at 5am. Matt woke up also and asked me when I had to be into work. I told him I had to be in the office at 8:30. He asked me why I was getting up so early. I said this is normal. I get up and take a shower then I get Adam ready you know feeding and dressing, that takes an hour in its self then I drop him off at daycare for 8:00. Matt told me to set the alarm for 6am and go back to sleep that he would take care of Adam today. I asked him if he was sure. He told me that he was totally sure. I turned my back to him and snuggled as far back to him as I could, I asked him to hold me for the next hour. He asked me if I was sure I told him I would not have asked if I didn't want it. He held me tightly and kissed the back of my neck. The more I thought about it. Matt I am sorry as I moved away. I shouldn't be doing that. I don't want to get hurt again.

Matt told me that he would not hurt me again.

I said why because now, I have Adam?

No because, I shouldn't have let you go in the first place. I was totally in the wrong. Andria please give me another chance.

Why Matt you never gave me a second chance. Why should I give you one? Give me one good reason.

Andria, I love you and I am so sorry I let you go, I made a big mistake, I have never have had another relationship since I let you go because I knew that you were the one for me. I just could not bring myself to admit it.

Well Matt I have a good job now and I can't leave it to go back on the road with you and I can't uproot Adam from here we have lived here for as long as he has been alive. This is all he knows.

Andria I know this I want to be here for you and for Adam. I just wish you would have e-mailed me. I would have responded. You could have left me a message on MySpace also; you are one of my friends. I have gone to your site many times. You had a Batista back ground and now you have my brother's theme on it. You have many of my songs on your player.

I have your songs on MySpace for a reason; they are the only things that I have to remind me of you. Especially your song Live for the moment, I have always loved that song.

It was around seven o'clock when Adam got up so I got up to take care of him. Matt told me to get into the shower and that he would take care of Adam.

He likes his lucky charm dry on his high chair and milk in his Sippy cup. Change his diaper first and get him dressed. Then fix whatever you want for breakfast. I'll be down in about a half an hour. (I took my shower and dried my hair and put on my make-up. Just as I finished the phone started to ring) Matt can you grab that for me.

Andria, it's the office.

Go figure, thank you Matt.

Hello, ok, thank you Sheri, 248 Westchester ave. I will be there in about 15 minutes, thank you for calling. As I kissed Adam good bye I asked Matt if he was going to be around all day and if he could take Adam to daycare as I scribbled down the address and got out the extra car seat.

All I have to do is go and get my things from the hotel. Can Adam stay home from daycare today so I can get to know him better?

Oh that's right. Yes he can stay home by all means. It is Friday any way day care gets out early and God only knows when I will get done today. I will call Alice and tell her she doesn't have to pick him up and watch him today.

Adam and Matt went to his hotel room. When they got there Jeff was just getting ready to leave. He asked Matt where he was and then seen Adam in the stroller. I see that you must have been at Andria's all night how did that go.

It went ok, I am working at getting her back, and you know Jeff I never did stop loving her.

Don't go getting your set up for a fall, you have a child together that is all, you never even gave her the chance to tell you that she was pregnant. Man she was so happy. After three years with you she thought it was the perfect time and that you would be happy. It is two years latter. She was telling me about her job. What makes you think that she will just uproot every thing to come back to be the company shrink.

Alright Jeff I know she won't uproot every thing for me, but I do want to spend every amount of free time with her and Adam if she will let me. Now I am here to get my things, because I am spending the next two days with her and Adam. Now don't worry about me. Now me and my son have some shopping to do.

Andria got home around nine o'clock I had Adam in bed. I had dinner ready for her. I tried to have it nice and romantic with candles and soft music.

Oh Matt, you are so sweet today was just horrible as I fell into his arms. I am so glad that you are here. There are so many nights when I come home and just cry by myself because of what I see during the day.

Do you want to talk about your day? I will listen.

I am not suppose to, but I will. The call that I got first thing this morning, was from a school in south Genhal. Two students from a family were sent to school with bruises on their arms, when they were approached by school officials the older one said they were just playing. The younger one told us that daddy hit him and his sister all the time and that daddy showed her his privates all of the time and made her touch it. Matt she is only five. Her brother is seven. Both kids showed signs of molestation at their exams. I had to deal with that. Then I had to deal with all of my home visits. On one of them I had to pull one fifteen year old because of molestation by mom's boyfriend, and this was a scheduled home visited because this mom just got the daughter back. I t was just a bad day ok. I have been doing this job for two years and you think that I would be used to all of this but I am not. It still get's to me. Some times I wish I was still the company's shrink. But after you told me to leave I had to break away totally. (I just held on to him and cried He held me back and rubbed my back and told me every thing would be ok)

Andria, I never realized that you had such a stressful life, and with Adam that doesn't make it any better. I wish you would have may be just yelled at me that you were pregnant as your last words to me instead of just going so easy.

Why Matt to make you stay with me out of obligation, I didn't want that. I wanted you to love me and obviously at that time you stopped.

I never stopped I just never quite under stood what you were doing and I was jealous. But now I realize what you were doing. After you left Vince hired some one else that was a very cold person. He was nothing like you, he just listened and gave just a verbal support not the physical support like you gave. The company has suffered.

So what you are basically telling me is you think that it would be good if I come back to the company and put Adam in the company's day care, and give up my job here.

Well not in so many words but yes I would love that. We could work on building our relationship back up and I could get back into my son's life. I would really like that a lot. I have even called Vince he said he would rehire you in a heart beat.

Matt if that's what you really want then I will do it. Will I get burned if I give up my apartment to stay with you on down time?

No I can guarantee it. I will never let you go again.

I will give my two weeks notice as of now. Tell Vince to give that other guy his two week notice. That Andria is coming back but don't tell any one.

Matt picked me up and gave me a big bear hug and a kiss I returned the kiss. We sat down to the lovely dinner that Matt had prepared for me. It had been the best meal that I had eaten in a long time. After dinner I asked Matt if he would be offended if I could just go to bed. He said not at all, I will go with you, and yes I know you in me on top. I told him no both of us in the bed. I got ready and Matt was waiting for me in bed I crawled in next to him and snuggled in close to him. He held me close and kissed me. I told him that I missed being held and that I missed him. He told me that he missed me too and he missed holding me also. We fell asleep in each others arms.

When I woke up it was ten in the morning, how did I sleep so late Adam normally had me up at like eight on the weekends. Matt was gone. I went into the kitchen only to find Adam and Matt sitting on the couch watching cartoons together. I said good morning and kissed Adam on the forehead. Matt asked where his kiss was. So I gave him a quick peck on the lips. He pulled me down on his lap and gave me a real kiss and said good morning beautiful. I looked at him and asked him what's for breakfast. Matt looked at me and said I don't know Adam and I had Lucky Charms. I just giggled. So I just grabbed some toast and juice.

Matt, why did you let me sleep so late? I normally would be up by eight at the latest.

I just heard Adam so I thought I would get up with him and let you sleep. You looked like you needed it.

I thank you so much for getting up and letting me sleep, I needed it. Matt I love you

Andria I love you too. By the way Vince wants you to call him so he can set up a time to meet with you today. I told him it would have to be here because of Adam.


	4. WWE Shrink

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters named in this story

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters named in this story. I only own my own characters. **

Vince wants to come and talk to me today?

When does he want to do this?

Just call him this is the number and do it quick before he leaves town.

I dialed the number Matt gave me Vince answered. Hello Vince, this is Andria Colden. Matt told me to call you about coming to my place and meeting with you about getting my position back as the WWE shrink (Laughing) , At two sure that works out fine, Matt told you where I live that's great I will see you then, thank you Vince.

Matt I can't believe that after all of this time Vince would even consider giving me my job back.

Andria when you left the rosters changed the people they hired were just not you, you will be number twelve in two years it has taken eleven people to try to replace you. You are one of a kind. Nobody can replace you, at work or in my life.

Matt are you trying to flatter me, to like get me in to bed or some thing?

Is it working?

Nope you will have to try a little harder than that; beside we just got back together. Matthew Moore Hardy yes I am giving you a second chance. Why, because I am still head over heels in love with you even after the way that you treated me, but as of today that is the past today is a brand new day. The past is behind us. Do you understand me?

Yes so I suppose since we just started dating I can't do this. (He pulled me in for the most passionate kiss that I can ever remember him giving me.)

No Matt you can do that when ever you want just as long as we are not at work, well as long as I am not at work. Speaking of work, can you help me clean so when Vince gets here he won't think that I am a total slob?

Anything for my sweet heart, you will just have to tell me where every thing goes.

Well you can start out with doing the dishes. That is the easiest thing to do and I will work on putting things away.

Dishes, what do look like a house wife?

Mathew Moore Hardy just do what you are told for now and I'll think about rewarding you later. (As I came up behind him and put my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.) He grabbed me and twirled me around in front of him and said I hope so, as he kissed me.

I started to pickup and garbage a lot of things. Matt asked why I was throwing a lot away. Well I looked and said moving need to get rid of things right. He said sure I guess. I said well I am right? I'm not giving every thing up to get hurt again am i?

Just as we finished there came a knock at the door, it was Vince. Vince was so happy to see me he gave me a big hug and told me that he missed me.

Andria, Matt tells me you want your job back with the company is this true?

Yes Vince, that is true, I can't take being a child protective worker any more. The pressure is just getting to me. Matt seen me last night, I have been doing that work for a little over two years and I can't take seeing the child abuse and all the heartache of families being torn apart, for the stupidity of alcohol or drugs. That's why when Matt told me that nobody could fill my spot as the roster shrink as he calls it; I told him I would take it back.

So I take it you and Matt are back together is this why you want your job back?

No, well I mean yes we are back together but it will not affect my work in any way shape or form. When Matt pulled that I was wrong to have left my position at the company.

Andria I am happy to have you back in the WWE family. I gave Vince a hug and told him I am glad to be back. Just then Matt came out of the bed room with Adam. Vince I'd like to introduce you to my son Adam. Well I guess we will get two for the price of one. I just laughed he is Matt's son also. Oh I see said Vince shaking his head. Please Vince just don't tell any one that I am coming back, let them find out on their own. Vince told me he wouldn't tell.


	5. First day back

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters named in this story

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters named in this story. I only own my own characters. **

Finally it was my first day back, after Wrestlemania 24 I might add, so the emotions were running high I managed to get to my office without being seen.

My first appointment of the day was Jesse & Festus. They were new to me and I was new to them so I backed off on my normal self, but still gave them my all.

The second appointment I had was Shawn. He had just come off of ending his friend Ric Flair's career and he needed to talk he figured that the cold hearted shrink was better than nothing. When he walked into my office his eye's lit up. My eyes filled up full of compassion, because I knew why he was there I just gave him, I moved off of my chair and just gave him a big hug, and told him I knew why he was there, and that it was not his fault. Ric wanted it done that way that is why he picked you. He had faith in you to do the job he wanted to get done and you did it. Shawn and I talked a little more, and then he went on his way. I told him not a word to any one else, who was the "new shrink" was. He just laughed. I just don't want them to the new and improved Andria is here.

There is so many old of old faces that we fixed up and there were so many new comers to the roster that just got a more of a sympathetic ear and a hug of support here and there, but nothing like the normal clients.

When Ric was giving his farewell speech, HHH interrupted him with people who wanted to thank him personally. HHH went through all of the old timers of the 4 horsemen and Batistia to complete Evolution, his family, and he brought me out, the roster was so surprise because HHH introduced me as the old and now the present roster psychologist. When Ric seen me he sat on the ropes to let me enter, something he hadn't done for his own family. He hugged me and told every one in the ring that if it wasn't for me he would have given up along a long time ago that after I left I still met up with him once a week at my apartment to council him. I was the only one that could keep him in line and help him and under stand him. He came a lot with his wife and some times with his family. He was so glad I was there. I stood there with his family in tears, as he hugged me ever so tightly.

I whispered to him I guess this ends our therapy sessions. He told me not on your life now I need to adjust to being retired. I just laughed and so did his wife. I told him I could only pencil him in on one day of the month then I would have to call him to let him know. Ric laughed.

Just then Shawn's music hit and he hesitated but he knew he had to face what we had talked about earlier. He and Ric embraced and Ric told him that it was ok that he had been beaten by the best. After the show went of the air, all of roster went and shook Ric's hand and gave him hugs. I went to stand by Matt and I just took his hand I was crying so hard, because not only did he make an impact on my life I had an impact on his. When he walked down and seen me back by Matt his told Matt not to hurt me or he would come back to haunt him.


	6. Surprise and party

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters named in this story

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters named in this story. I only own my own characters. **

In the next few months my job and my life was going great. Matt was being a wonderful father, just like I knew he would be. I was feeling a little jealous because Adam was spending more time with his dad then me, but that comes with the job of being the roster shrink, but I didn't mind. I had the love of my life back and Adam had his father. I had moved out of my apartment and into Matt's house. Matt went totally overboard on Adam's room.

On my days off I made it a point to go to the gym with Matt and work out.

Then one day out of the blue I said remember when we used to come and work out all of the time.

Yes Andria how can I forget you used to keep up with me in every thing. Hell you even went into the ring with me.

That was the point I was getting at I would like to go back into the ring with you.

Andria, no we have Adam one of us has to stay healthy.

But Matt, it wouldn't be full time, just once in a while like before, in like a mixed tag match. May be I could be a little bit of eye candy.

Now My Love I would be honored to have you accompany me to the ring as my eye candy, but to wrestle we will talk about that some other time. Now it is time to hit the shower you need to get to work.

Yes dear and don't forget it's your turn to plan Adam's birthday party this year.

Oh yes three right (I slapped him along side of the head) hey what was that for?

Oh I am sorry I am sorry (As I kissed him) did I hurt you? Yes sweet heart he is going to be three.

What do three year olds like?

I don't know, I have never had one either. Ask Paul or Shawn I am sure they would be more than happy to help; now I have an early job to go do. Have fun with your day off Daddy. I will be back to the hotel early so we can go to the airport to go home. A whole week off with just you and me, I can't wait.

Hey where is Adam going to be?

Jeff and Beth are taking him to Disney World with them.

It will be just you and I all week do what ever we chose to do.

That could get very interesting. (Matt giving me a very sheepish grin and then a kiss)

I went and met with my half a dozen clients that I had that day and then off to the hotel I went. When I got there Matt had every thing packed up and ready to go. I was so happy I couldn't wait to finally be alone with him we hadn't ever sine we got back together, at least not at home.

With Adam in tow we went to the airport. When we got there Adam started to put up a fit. Matt sternly told him that if he wanted to go see Mickey Mouse with Uncle Jeff and Aunt Beth he needed to stop what he was doing right now, and gave him a swat on the behind. Adam cried for about a minute and then went back to being a good little boy.

You know Matt since you have been back in our lives I can defiantly see a change in Adam for the good. You have been able to spend the time with him that I haven't been able to spend with him. I love you so much. You have changed me also.

I know Andria, I love you and Adam. Shawn and Paul have been helping me in the parenting aspect of my life. I have been trying so hard to work on our relationship also.

I know this Matt that is why when Jeff and Beth offered to take him to Disney World, I jumped at the offer and told them yes they could, so we could work on our relationship some more. I love you Matt.

I love you Andria.

With that we boarded the plane to go home to Cameron.


	7. Leaving for disney

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters named in this story

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters named in this story. I only own my own characters. **

When we landed in Cameron Adam was sound asleep. Matt picked him up and put him in his stroller when we got off the plane. Then we went to the baggage area, to pick up our bags. When we were done there, we were met by Jeff and

Beth to take us back to our home.

I asked Beth when they were planning on leaving for Florida.

She told me that they already had Adam's bags packed and ready to go and that they would be leaving in a couple of hours.

We woke Adam up and fed him some lunch. Aunt Beth asked him if he wanted to go see Mickey Mouse. He got all excited and told her Mouse see Mouse.

Jeff had the car all packed and ready to go. I asked him if he had his Sippy cup, juice and plenty of snacks for Adam for the trip.

Beth assured me that they were well prepared for the trip. They had three Sippy cups and a lot of snacks for the trip juice, milk, and water in the cooler.

Jeff grabbed Adam and told him to wave bye, bye to mommy and daddy.

Matt and I gave him a big hug and kiss and I told Jeff he had better take care of my baby that I just don' let my baby go with any one. So he and Beth had better feel special. They had better call me every night to let me know how he is.

Matt said Andria stop being so over protective Jeff and Beth will be fine with him and besides we may not be home all of the time. (Saying this while he is holding me tightly)

All right Good bye Jeff, Beth and my little man. Please take good take of him. (As I hugged them all)

We will take good care of him Andria. We will treat him as our own.

Ok well have a good time.

With that they put Adam in his car seat and off to Disney Land they went.

**Sorry for the short chapter but Matt and Andria have a week together without Adam what should they do any suggestions?**


	8. Party and a magical week

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters named in this story. I only own my own characters. **

As Jeff and Beth drove away, I just looked at Matt and told him that I missed Adam already. Matt told me not to worry he is in good hands.

Matt looked at me and asked me what I would like to do today. I just told him to surprise me. We took a ride up to Shannon's tattoo parlor and spent some time with him. I got my first tattoo. It was of an angel on my left shoulder. Nothing real fancy, just a plain angel, but it was beautiful none the less. It came right from Shannon's heart. He designed it especially for me in mind. I thanked him very much. Matt had to hold my hand all the way through me getting it though because I was being a baby about it at first, then when I got used to it, it was ok, but I still made him hold my hand.

When we were done at Shannon's we went back home to plan an impromptu party for that evening. The first call we made was to Cham Pain, he then got the word of friends going. We called Shane, Jimmy, Hunter, and Donny Steamboat. We got busy getting the kegs of beer and the other cocktails for the evening. We bought the appetizers, because there was no time to make any. The only thing we had time to make was bar-b-que weenies. We also picked up chips and dip.

The guests started to arrive around eight. Around eight thirty the karaoke crew that Cham Pain hired showed up to set up their equipment. I looked at Cham and told him thanks for providing the entertainment. He said this is your first Hardy party so we thought you should get the whole package deal. I said oh thank you, what else do I have to look forward to? Cham just told me to wait and see and to be afraid be very afraid. I went right to Matt and asked him what Cham Pain said to me about being afraid be very afraid of what might happen tonight. Matt just hugged me and told me not to listen to Cham he always likes to stir up trouble.

I told Matt I was going to stick close to him. Matt just kissed me and told me every thing was going to be alright. About half way through the night Cham pulled me up by where the Karaoke was set up and told every one that I was Matt's girlfriend. I must have turned three shades of red. But right now she is going to sing Paradise by Dashboard Lights with me. I just shot him a glance of how dare you and gave in and sang the song. Matt, Shane, Jimmy, Hunter, and Velvet just started to laugh. After it was done I actually thanked him for making me doing that song, because I like it a lot. Cham told me that he knew that because Matt had told him that. I walked over by Matt and told him if he ever put me in a situation like that again I would kick his ass and he would be sleeping on the couch indefinitely. He just laughed at me and just told me that was Cham.

The party finally ended around four in the morning with people passed out by the pool, in the pool house, all over the house and in the guest rooms. Matt told me that this was a normal ending to a Hardy party then people will get up and eat breakfast and help clean up.

Matt and I went to bed and snuggled up close. He asked me if I had enjoyed my first Hardy party. I told him I enjoyed it very much and I wanted to show him how much. He asked me if I was sure that's what I wanted to do. I told him I was for sure as I started to kiss him from his lips down his body and back up to his lips. He knew exactly what I wanted and gave it to me ever so passionately. It had been so long since I had been with Matt I forgot how good he made me feel. I fell asleep in Matt's arms. A few hours latter he woke me up by kissing my neck and whispering in my ear, Good morning sweetheart. I woke up still in his arms; I turned over and kissed him. As he got up he told me we had to get up and help clean up, I grabbed his hand and pulled him back into bed and kissed him, he told me we could go back to bed latter when every thing was cleaned up and the guests were all gone.

Cham was a big pain in the ass. He started to mouth off to me, so I started back at him. Every thing was going fine with our little comments going back and forth until Cham took it a little to far and called me Matt's whore. I just Jumped Cham from behind and knocked him down and just started hitting him and screaming at him "I don't think you know who the hell you are talking to but I am not Matt's whore" as I kept hitting him, Cham just hollered for Matt to come and pull me off of him. Matt came over and pulled me off of Cham. He asked what the hell was going on. (Crying) Matt he went too far he called me your whore. I am not a whore Matt, I am not a whore. (With that I ran up stairs) Matt asked Cham if he would leave and that he would call him latter.

Matt came into the bedroom by me, I was curled up in the bed crying I am not a whore, he just laid by me and put his arms around me and held me tightly and told me that Cham was way out of line. I was not a whore, I was his sweetheart and he loved me with all of his heart. Why did he call me that Matt? Cham doesn't think before he speaks some times.

But that's still no excuse for calling some one a whore.

Matt was still holding me reassuring me that Cham was way out of line and it would never happen again. Oh and by the way nice job on giving Cham the black eye he sports them well.

I think today we will make our way to South Carolina to drive one of there scenic route roads. I was thinking the **Savannah River Scenic Byway**.

Then we can stop at some of the little historic towns along the way. What do you think?

Oh Matt I would love that. It sounds like a lot of driving though are you up for that.

Matt said I want to spend every moment with you without Adam being here so this scenic drive would be perfect just for the two of us. We can spend a lot of much needed time alone together. It has been six months since we have gotten back together and last night was perfect. If you don't mind I would like more of that.

Matt, there will be more where that came from, because I love you very much, by the way did you use protection last night, because I am not on any thing?

Oh god my god no I didn't, I thought you were on the pill.

Matt, I told you I wasn't with any one else so I never thought about it. I will make an appointment to go on birth control when we get back home, until then we will need to use condoms unless you want another baby, then that is ok with me.

Andria, another baby, the thought never crossed my mind, we have Adam. I don't know we just got back together.

Oh Matt I am so scared, it was so spontaneous last night I am so sorry.

Andria, calm down we will deal with whatever comes out of last night, but we will use protection until you can get back on the pill and besides I loved the spontaneity it really turned me on.

Oh Matt that is what I love about you, you are so loving and caring. That is what drew me to you to begin with. When Amy hurt you I tried so hard not to show the sensitive side of me, I tried to be so professional, but I couldn't be. To be honest I knew that Amy was going to do that to you because of my duty to the roster, her and Adam came in for counseling, I hated what they did to you. I hated that I had to hide it when I knew that you were hurting so much and then you asked me out and I had been waiting for month's that's why I said yes with out hesitation.

Then I cherished every day that we grew closer, we were the perfect couple until that night…..

(Matt interrupted me) Andria let's not go there I know I made a big mistake. I let you go for no good reason. There was not a night that I didn't think about you. But I am here now and we have all that time to make up for. (With that Matt took me in his arms and gave me a big hug) Now let's pack and leave. We can get on the byway by morning.

We packed and when we were in the bedroom Matt grabbed me by the hands and he said you know I never I thought that the day would come that I would have the love of my life back.

Matt, I am the love of your life, I never knew that. You never told me that before.

Andria, I realized it in the last few months's that we have been together; I have realized that when I let you go,

Matt, I made the biggest mistake of my life also by not trying to keep you and just walking away, but we are together now and that's all that matters.

With that being said we packed the car and headed for the South Carolina byway. We talked a lot about us and where our future and the idea of me wrestling a few matches here and there. I told him that I was very happy with the birthday party he through for Adam and how cute it was. Power rangers were the bomb for him. I thought about maybe for his fourth birthday a wrestling theme. Matt said no he is too young maybe like five or six, when it was his turn to plan the party again. Matt, from here on out, we plan every thing together, like real parents do, not like him asking me something and me saying go ask your dad, I want it to be I will give you an answer after I talk to your dad, not I just give him an answer without you or vice versa unless it is some thing small.

Matt totally agreed that we work as a team.

We stopped at a small town truck stop to get gas and a small bite to eat for dinner. During dinner all I wanted to do was talk about Adam. Matt reminded me this was our time with out Adam and we needed to take time out for ourselves with out Adam. This was Matt and Andria time.

I told him I was sorry but I have been with Adam all of his life and he was always of my center of conversation and now that you are back I need to learn to change that. Matt have I told you lately that I love you.

No Andria you haven't but then I haven't told you that I love you either. I love you with all that is with in me my heart, my soul and my body.

Matt, I love you with all of that is with in me also my heart, my soul, and my body also.

We drove a few more miles down the road, Matt told me he was getting tired from driving and he needed to stop for the night and get rested for tomorrow, because he wanted to at least get to the byway then we could drive down it and enjoy the scenery and stop at all of the sites along the way.

I told him I could drive for a while. He agreed just long enough to find a nice hotel for us to stay in. I found a nice Hilton plaza for us to stay at. We checked in around eight. Matt asked if we needed our bags in to shower tonight or in the morning. I told him no if he could survive so could i. The only bag I brought in was the bag with the tooth brushes and the daily necessities. He asked about what I was going to sleep in. I just looked at him and said this is a you and I week right, what should I wear? He just smiled at me. He got what I was saying loud and clear. We snuggled up on the love seat and watched some T.V. then we moved onto the bed to watch some more. We finally went to bed around midnight. Matt went exploring on my body, it was every thing that I had hoped for and more. I went down on him for a bit before I put the condom on him. We made love for what seemed forever ever so gently, then he picked up the pace some, then back to the ever. so gently. He made me feel so good. Kissing me ever so softly, when we were done we collapsed in each others arm's, telling each other how much we loved one another, it was heavenly as we continued to kiss each other. We soon fell asleep in each others arms.

We got our wake up call at nine like Matt had requested. I turned over and moaned and said I want more of last night. Matt told me to wait until tonight. Oh Matt please I want it now I can't wait, just a quickie please. Oh alright as he kissed me gently. I guess I can't argue with you when it comes to that, he gave me what I wanted with pleasure. Then told me I needed to get up, we needed to eat and get on the road. We went to the bathroom and cleaned up and got dressed. We went down to the breakfast area and got some thing to eat. When we left Matt asked me what got into me?

Matt, you told me it was our time, I was just taking advantage of it, like I plan to every chance I get.

Andria, you are going to kill me with this week aren't you?

Mathew Moore Hardy are you complaining?

No not at all, I was the one who told you this is our time. I can't think of a better activity to do with our time can you. Andria, (Taking me in his arms and holding me tightly) whatever you want to is just fine with me. I would do any thing for you and if that means spending a whole day in bed with you I would love to do that also.

We spent what seemed for hours of driving, when we finally hit the byway.

We started our drive in Clark Hills that gave us access to the J. Strom Thurmond Reservoir. While we were there we went swimming and had a picnic lunch. It was so fun just to lay on the beach and catch some rays. From there we went to McCormick one of the largest towns on the Savannah River Scenic Byway, and took a lot of time enjoying all of its historic architecture. We next stopped at Willington another small historic town, and then we drove past some rolling farmland with historic churches along the way. The churches were so beautiful. Matt and I made sure to get a lot of pictures of the trip. We were going through the Sumter National Forest, where we got many opportunities get out of the car and enjoy some fresh air. Matt asked me if I liked camping. I told him yes why. He said well we still have a lot more to see here on the byway and it is getting to be late afternoon and what there is left can take a whole day. So why didn't we stop and camp for the rest of the afternoon and tomorrow. But Matt we don't have a tent or sleeping bags. Andria, yes we do I packed every thing. I planned this trip with every thing in mind. We got set up in a camp site. Matt and I set up the tent and then Matt made us a nice fire. We relaxed by the fire until about ten and then we went to bed on the air mattress Matt had set up in the tent.

Matt and I are both antique hounds and history buffs, there was a small sidetrip off the Byway that was worth our time. We went Abbeville, to just a few miles off the Byway, to experience some great shopping, dining, and historic architecture. We went to the Burt Stark Mansion, a historic building that served as a meeting place for Jefferson Davis and his War Council. We spent the whole day touring the historic downtown area. With dozens of antique stores, boutiques, historic churches, and cafes there was just to much to much to see so we found a place to stay for the night and made it a two day stay to see every thing. When were done seeing every thing there was to see on the byway, we started back to Cameron. It took us two days to get back. We had one more night alone before Jeff and Beth were due back with Adam.

Matt looked at me and asked me what I wanted to do with our last night of freedom?

You know I just want to stay at home snuggle up on he couch and rent a good movie and just enjoy the empty house alone time, no Jeff, no Beth, and no Adam. Matt agreed an off to the video store we went. We rented The Golden Compass, Awake, and Southland Tales. We watched The Golden Compass, then Southland Tales, and then Awake. He made me watch Awake last because it was a horror flick, and he liked the way I scared easily. We went to bed and I couldn't sleep because of the horror movie, Matt just held me close and told me nothing was going to happen to me as he held me close, again I fell asleep in his arms. The next day we woke up early to go shopping for some food and some other necessities. When we got back it was just as Beth and Jeff were pulling in the drive way. Talk about perfect timing. Jeff helped Matt carry in the bags of groceries. Then we all helped with the bags from Jeff's car.

I asked Adam if he had fun, all he could talk about was he seen mouse and duck and dog. Which I knew meant Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Donald duck, and Pluto.

Beth, how was he for you, he wasn't too much trouble was he?

Andria, he was a perfect angel, he makes me want to have a child of my own. (Jeff over hears this and says don't even think about it Britt)

His behavior has a lot to do with Matt, he has been an excellent father and has done a great job in the discipline department and had taught me all he knows, not saying I was doing bad before but I was never home.

Mommy I missed you and Daddy. Where is Daddy? Where is daddy?

Matt, where are you Adam wants Daddy.

Adam where are you my boy?

Daddy I missed you, I had fun with Aunt Beth and Uncle Jeff. I saw a mouse, duck, and a dog. We had a lot of candy and snacks.

So Aunt Beth and Uncle Jeff fed you a lot of candy and snacks and you saw a mouse, a dog, and a duck. That is so good. I am glad that you had a good time.

Daddy can I go my room and play with my new toys that Uncle Jeff bought me.

Yes Adam you can go to your room and play, why are you asking?

Uncle Jeff made me ask before I went to play.

While Adam was playing Jeff, Matt, Beth, and I were talking about our week. Matt talked about our trip on the byway and Jeff told us about Disney world and Sea world, and Bush Gardens. Jeff said I am glad you had fun you needed this time alone. With being back together for six months all you guys have been doing is working and coming back to the hotel room or coming home, you never get a break. You never even leave Adam with a sitter to come to an after show party. You spend every waking and sleeping moment with him.

Matt told him that he is still adjusting to being a new parent and that Andria has been his parent longer and she has never been away from his except for work, so she kind of still insisted on the pattern. I had all I could do to convince her to let you guys take him for the week. I am really glad I could, we had so much fun.

Beth, I am so glad that you and Jeff took Adam for the week, Matt and I needed the time alone. We have not been alone except for brief moments at work. We needed the time to work on our relationship. We got to know each other all over again. Thank you so much.

Jeff said that it was not a problem and if we ever wanted to go some place again they or even Beth would be willing to take him. Even if we just wanted a night out they would take him.

With that we exchanged presents that we got each other, it was so cool.


	9. Jeff and Beth's tragety

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters named in this story. I only own my own characters. **

It was late on Friday night after Jeff and Beth returned from Florida. We were packing to leave for a house show, and I looked out the window and saw a large glowing like in the woods behind Jeff's house. Matt and I thought maybe Jeff was burning garbage or something. I took my cell and told Matt I was going to check it out. Took the four wheeler around the property line to Jeff's place and to my horror the house was in flames. I called Matt immediately to call Jeff. Jeff didn't pick up but Beth did. They said save Jack. At this time I heard Jack scratching at the front door, barking. I kicked the door in. when I did this I kicked Jack had some minor burns. I quickly picked him up and covered him with my body to make sure no falling embers fell on him. I heard sirens coming to help put the fire out. I tried to go back in to get some of the valuables by the front door, but could not the house was totally engulfed in flames. Matt rushed over to the house to make sure every thing was ok with me. I was just holding Jack in my burnt arms when Jeff and Beth got to the house. Jeff seen me crying and made the EMT's Take a look at my arms, they decided that I needed to go to the hospital as for the burns on Jack they were minor and they should take him to the emergency room at the animal hospital. My arms and upper body were starting to blister but no worse than a bad sun burn. Matt rode to the hospital with me in the ambulance, While Jeff and Beth tool Jack to the animal hospital. Jack was admitted to the animal hospital for his burns also. My burns were not really that bad just a little blistering, the doctor gave me a prescription for some burn cream and some pain medication. Then I was released to go home.

As soon as the hospital was done fixing up Jack, Beth and Jeff came over to see me and to thank me from the bottom of their hearts for saving their baby. But they were so sorry that I got so badly hurt in the process. I just said saving lives it what I do. This time it was in a different way. Beth and Jeff were going to be staying at Matt and I's house for a while until they get back up on their feet. Matt showed them how to use every thing in the house so they could live their independently as can be while we were away. Matt asked me if I was sure I could go to work with the burns on my arms and hands. I told him that would be fine. Jeff took one look at my hands and arms and told me he owed me one. I told him no he did not because if he could save Adam he would have done the same. I don't know what I would have done if it was my child.

Matt and I flew out that morning around 6 a.m... This was one of the longest nights of our lives. We wished we could stay home for Jeff and Beth.


	10. BackLash and after

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters named in this story

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters named in this story. I only own my own characters. **

It has been about a month on the road and Matt and I were still getting closer and closer. I was enjoying being Matt's eye candy. We went into BackLash not knowing what to expect. MVP was being such an ass about every thing for the last few weeks. The match was a physical match. Every time MVP got out of the ring Matt was right there to throw him back in. Matt pulled off a very emotional win. It was the only match that I wasn't allowed to go to the ring with him. When he got back behind the curtain I was waiting with arms open wide, he just had tears of joy and kept saying Andria look I did it. I did it. I told him that I knew he could. (As I took him in my arms and gave him a big hug) I told him to hit the shower, that we were going to the after show party, Shawns wife, Marks wife and daughter were playing babysitters tonight for the after show party.

It had been a long time since I had been to one of the after show parties and I asked Matt what I should wear. He told me to put on those stonewashed sexy ripped jeans that he loved to see me in and a brand new Matt Hardy United States Champion T-shirt hot off the press, that we sexed up for me to wear. Matt just looked at me and shook his head and said Baby if we didn't have a party to go to mmmmmm. Mathew Moore Hardy let's go every one is waiting. I will think about that later depending how many people it takes to get you back to this room. Matt just laughed and told me that he wasn't going to get that drunk, he wanted to celebrate with me.

When we got to the lounge most every one was already there. All of the winners were in one corner having their celebration drinks. Hunter asked where I got my shirt and Matt said he had it made special for just for this occasion. I said ok he had it made special for me. Hunter just laughed, go figure Hardy would be that confident, but hey the shirt looks great on you.

I went and mingled among every one. I ran into C.M. Punk and talked with him for a while, until Ashley came over. She told me to tell Matt congratulations for her. I told her that I was going to get him to mingle. Just as I turned around I ran into MVP. He started to get into my face. Telling me how Matt screwed him, as I tried to get away from him he wouldn't let me get by him he just kept blocking my way, and kept bad mouthing me and Matt. I kept telling him to leave me alone and get out of my way. At one point I did get by him, but he grabbed me by the arm and told me he wasn't done with me yet. MVP still had a hold of my arm when I yelled for help. Batista and Kane heard me yell and grabbed MVP and took him to the lounge door and told him they better not see him the rest of the night. I went to the bathroom to check out the bruise on my arm that MVP had left. Dave found me coming out of the bathroom just shaking and crying, he asked me if I was ok. I told him I wasn't I was scared. He told me that MVP wouldn't be bothering me any time soon. He seen the bruise and swore he would get MVP back for me. I just told him no Matt would probably do it. Dave took me to Matt's side and told him what had taken place. Matt flew into a rage. Dave told him to calm down that Glen and he had taken care of it already. Matt seen the bruise on my arm and just took me into his arms and told me every thing would be ok. Motavious would not be bothering me any time soon. Vince made his way over to the corner of champions. He gave us his congratulations speech and bought the guys their round of drinks. Vince noticed the bruise on my arm and asked how I got it. I told him how I got it. Vince just said he will tell Vicky how to settle it on Smackdown on Friday.

Vince had told Vicky what happened at the party. She set up a special match. The match was to be a handicap match Matt Hardy, Batista, Kane, myself vs. MVP. They all took turns beating MVP and when they had him ready to where he had no fight left in him they all stood around him and let me beat on him for a while, then they all took turns on him again. He got a bastista bomb, the twist of fate and just for giggles a choke slam, then they let me take the pin and I dug my nails in to his wrists just enough to draw a little bit of blood. We all celebrated in the middle of the ring. Then when we left to go back up the ramp, MVP was just coming to, he just rubbed his neck, and just had a pissed off look on his face especially when he seen he was bleeding from his wrist, he knew who had the last attack on him, but that didn't keep him from smarting off to any of us back behind the curtain. I just punched him as hard as I could and send him flying into some equipment boxes. He just got up mumbling and walked away with a bloody nose. Vince saw what had happened and called MVP into the office. He suspended him for a month for unsportsmanlike conduct. When he came out of the office he passed me and just gave me a big shove as he walked through catering. I caught the corner of one of the tables in the side of the ribs. Matt ran to me to make sure I was ok. I just grabbed my side and told him I would be ok, and that MVP was only getting me back for the bloody nose. Vince had also seen MVP shove me and that he was sorry for his behavior. He had just suspended him for his behavior. Vince promised me it would never happen again.

Matt and I just went back to the hotel room to get some sleep; we were going home first thing in the morning. Matt will be a crab but I can't wait to get home and sleep in my own bed. Adam will be so happy to see Uncle Jeff and Aunt Beth. We were up at eight to catch our plane for ten. We landed in Cameron at around four. Jeff was there to pick us up.


	11. Surprising Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters named in this story. I only own my own characters. **

Shortly after BackLash I got really sick, we all passed it off as the flu, but after two weeks Matt took me to the doctor. The doctor ran some tests and came back and told me that I didn't have the flu. I said well if it isn't the flu then what is it? The doctor said that I was pregnant. I asked how can that be I was taking my birth control pills religiously and Matt wears a condom most of the time. The doctor told us that the only way not to get pregnant is not to have sex at all. The doctor did an ultrasound and told me I was about 8 weeks along. Matt seemed very happy as he took me in his arms and rubbed and kissed my belly.

I just looked at him and asked him if he was really happy. Andria, why wouldn't I be happy we are having another baby? With that he took me in his arms again and gave me a big kiss. The doctor came in with a welcome package with a what to expect when you are expecting book and some samples of prenatal vitamins, and some other things.

When we were done at the doctors office Matt stopped at the mall. I said Matt why are we stopping here, you hate shopping? Matt told me we were going to Modern Motherhood Maternity to get me some clothes. Matt I am not even showing yet, and I won't need them for a couple of months yet, being due December 29th. He said he didn't care; I was going to get some shirts and a couple of pairs of pants, because we had a two month tour coming up and I want you to be prepared, and besides you can wear the shirts now. I want every one to know that my lovely Andria is expecting a baby.

Matt is my pregnancy going to be a problem is Vince going to give us time off in December and January, because we have Armageddon December 21st and then New Years Revolution, then The Royal Rumble in January.

I am sure he will not have a problem, because we are bringing a new life into the WWE family.

I was just wondering because coming off the pay-per-views is when my services are needed the most. I will try to travel as long as I can but when the Doctor says I can't fly any more then I have to stop working unless we can drive where we are going. We have to have a plan of what we are going to do with Adam when the time grows near. I don't want to go into labor on the road and not have any one to take care of him.

Andria, we have some time to make arrangements. Don't worry about it.

Matt, you started it with the clothes and truthfully I am scared.

Why are you scared, I am going to be with you every step of the way, every doctor's appointment, I will be with you for every kick, every movement every thing. You won't be able to get rid of me.

When we got back to the house Jeff was playing cars in the living room with Adam and Beth was watching a movie. Matt walked in with the big bag of clothes he had bought me and I was carrying the things from the doctor's office. Jeff asked us if I indeed had the flu and before I could say any thing Matt had me in his arms from behind patting my tummy and saying we are pregnant. Beth got all excited and asked when I was due so she could throw me a baby shower. I told her December 29th. So she had plenty of time to plan a shower. The next day we left for Huntington, West Virginia, to spend four days on the road before a break before Judgement Day. We started to pack Adams things for the trip, when Beth said that we could leave him home with her if we wanted to. Matt said that was fine with him if it was ok with me. I said that it would be great if she really wanted him to stay with her. She said that she had the week off and with Jeff gone it would give her some one to talk to and do things with.

I said oh my god Aunt Beth is going to spoil Adam rotten this week.

Matt packed a couple of my shirts for me to wear out to the ring with my sexy holy jeans, that I did not want to tell him were getting a little tight. I just pushed the front down a little lower than normal.

Matt was so excited that he told every one that he seen that I was pregnant, so when I had my appointments I was getting well wishes from every one. I was very upset with Matt, I told him to let me tell somebody, he told me I get to tell Vince. Oh thank you dear I get to tell the boss. I better do that right now before word gets to him by someone else.

I went right to Vince's office and knocked on his door, he said in his stern voice come in. When I came in he smiled and said Andria my dear what can I do for you?

Vince I have a little bit of a problem and Matt and I are going to need some time off in December and January.

He looked at me and said sternly and why is this?

Vince, I am pregnant and am due December 29th. Vince gave me a hug and said congratulations.

I promise as soon as I am able to come back to work I will. It should only be the six weeks after delivery like normal people take, but Matt would like to take it off with me, so he can help me. This may not be our first child together, but it is the first one that he will be involved in from start to finish. I hope that you understand.

Vince told me that he would give us all the time that we needed, just keep him posted on what is going on. Just then another knock came at the door, Vince told them to come in, and it was Matt. Vince told him the same, thing that he told me just keep him posted.

Matt was just looking for me because his match was coming up and he wanted me to accompany him to the ring. I told him we need to wait and let the audience see latter on down the road that I was pregnant. He agreed.

We did our normal ring entrance, and Matt put me up on the turnbuckle with him. He again was facing MVP in a nontitle match. The matches with MVP we never know what to expect, so I needed to stay on my toes and watch what was going on around me. The next thing I knew I was getting the crowd pumped up and I had Matt lying on top of me on the barrier. Matt was making sure I was ok when MVP came out of the ring to go after Matt some more, but he pushed Matt out of the way and grabbed me and threw me in the ring and taunted Matt to come and get me. Matt got in the ring with a microphone and told MVP to let me go this was between them and I had nothing to do with it. MVP had me in a cross body stretch. I was yelling for Matt to just do what ever he wants please, he is hurting me. Matt told the referee to end the match and told MVP to let me go, but he would not let me go. The next thing I knew Mick Foley hit MVP with a chair and that caused MVP to let me go, I fell to the ground with MVP on top of me. Mick and Matt got MVP off of me and I just laid there. I just told Matt to let me catch my breath; he sat me up and let me do just that. I told him I was just fine, a little shook up, but fine. Matt took me backstage to have the medics look at me. They told him that I was fine just a couple of bruises, Matt told them that I was pregnant; they just told Matt that the type of hold he had me in would not hurt the baby. Matt and I were so relieved to hear that.

The next week it was a tag team match with the Hardy Boyz and London and Kendrick, because of all the high flying maneuvers, I sat by the commentary table and helped talk about the match. Matt thought this would be the best way to keep me out of harms ways. Mick talked about the rumors of me being pregnant, I told him and the world that it was no rumor, that I was indeed pregnant, and due December 23rd and that I would accompany Matt to the ring until the day I delivered. Mick asked me about cheap shots like MVP had taken last week. I don't for see that happening again now that he knows that I am pregnant. The whole locker room knows that I am pregnant so they will watch where they through Matt, and I know better now I need to keep my eyes on the ring at all times.


	12. The pregnacy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters named in this story. I only own my own characters. **

The next few months were very hard months. I had a lot of complications, but I kept working thru them all.

The doctors just told me I needed to relax and not get all stressed out. I am a psychologist no stress right.

Vince told me that I should get an intern for the remainder of my pregnancy, someone who could fill my shoes until I got back from leave. When I was eight months along we hired Jill. Jill was fresh out of school, so we thought she would be a good person to train the way that we wanted her to be. She was great; she bonded with the guys and girls quickly.

It was December 20th and I started to go into labor. I was at ring side with Matt fighting C.M. Punk. Punk had Matt in our corner and I told Matt I was going to the back because I was not feeling well. He told me ok and the fight continued. Jeff was in the back when I came back and doubled over. He asked me what was wrong. I just told him that I was in labor. He asked me if I told Matt and I told him no, I didn't want to stop the match. Matt won the match.

When he came back he found me with Jeff doing some breathing exercises. Matt, I think it's time to go to the hospital. I am in labor. When we got to the hospital I was dilated to four. The hospital prepped me for delivery and Matt was right there by my side, holding my hand, rubbing my back and feeding me ice chips. Matt just asked me what he could do for me, just told him to remember what we learned at the Lamaze class and every thing would be ok, unless I asked some thing different of him. My labor was very hard and long. Matt did not leave my side, just like he promised. I had awful back labor, Matt rubbed my back with the tennis ball that the nurse provided for us, and this created some relief. I had an epidural when I was dilated to about five; this brought some edge off of the contractions. I went from five to ten in a matter of twenty minutes. That's it was time for the baby to come out. The doctor said that the baby's head was crowning. I told Matt to look in the mirror so he could see every thing if he wanted to. Then with the next contraction the head came out a little more. The doctor told me to start to push. This is where I really started to say things I did not mean to Matt. He helped me push and do our breathing exercises for pushing. The doctor asked Matt if he wanted to cut the umbilical cord. Matt said yes.

When it was all done and over with we had a bouncing baby boy. 6lbs 7oz. named Andrew Moore Hardy.

When the nurse was checking Andrew out to make sure he was ok and brought him over to me, Matt and I just stared at him in amazement. I let Matt hold him for a few minutes. Then I took him back and tried to breast feed him right away, he latched on for dear life. I just looked at Matt and said we make beautiful children together don't we?

Matt came over to the side of the bed and sat down by me and helped me cradle Andrew while I fed him.

Matt put his arm around my shoulder and told me he loved me and would I marry him.

This question was so unexpected. I said yes right away and asked him if it was because he loved me or just our children, he said both. He loved me with all of his heart.

I asked him if he wanted a small wedding or a big wedding.

He told me that was up to me, it was our first wedding and he wanted it to be special for both of us.

I told him maybe just a nice court house wedding and a big reception in a hall at one of out stops along the road, when we have the next couple of days off, Is that ok with you. We can have all three rosters there. We don't really need a honeymoon right away. We can take one at a latter date. Especially with me breast feeding. I breast fed Adam for Six month's, well for three month's but then I pumped four three.

Matt asked me when he could start feeding Andrew. I said right away, you can help me, by getting me my special pillow and bringing him to me and helping me hold him, then in a month or so you can help supplement his feedings with formula or pumped breast milk. You will be a big help during the night feedings, since you don't like to go to be until around three a.m. any way. Which I would suggest changing your sleeping habits because of Andrew. You missed all of the screwed up feeding times with Adam. So just take my word for it sleep when you can oh no that's me, you can take care of Adam while I sleep.

Matt said I plan to be there with you every step of the way; you just need to tell me what to do when.

Oh I plan on it. I will not have to do it alone, I am so happy. I love you so much Matt.

I love you too Andria.

With that being said, Aunt Beth and Uncle Jeff came to visit bearing gifts. Jeff quickly turned around when he seen me breast feeding. I said to him, Jeff turn around you have seen one breast you have seen them all. With that I asked Matt to hand me the receiving blanket in the diaper bag. I put it so it covered my breast and shoulder. Uncle Jeff had brought a Jeff Hardy shirt. Matt said he expected nothing less from his brother. (Chuckling) I swatted Matt and said I think it's cute. Uncle Jeff loves his new nephew. Just then the nurse came and took Adam so he could be checked out and be cleaned up and while there he fell asleep. I got very little sleep because I kept getting visited by different roster members, I got flowers and Andrew got wrestling shirts in all different sizes. You got to love the WWE we are one big happy family. All the children from the daycare drew pictures for me. Shawn brought a bank for Andrew and every one was putting money in it.

Matt, remember all those bad things that I said to you when I was in labor. Yes Andria I do why. I didn't mean them you know that don't you. Yes my love I do know that you didn't mean them, I figured that out. With that I fell asleep for awhile. Matt just stayed there and watched me sleep and kept crowd control quiet, but it didn't work every time some one came into the room I would wake up. When Stephanie and Hunter were there the nurse brought Andrew in to the room so I could feed him. I asked Matt for my pillow and the blanket. I positioned Andrew just right and again he latched like he did before. I was so happy he was a natural breast baby. Stephanie said that she was so jealous that I got to breast feed because with her schedule it didn't allow it.

Hunter seen the bank that Shawn had brought and teased Matt, what can't you afford another mouth to feed so you are taking up a collection. (Laughing)

No Shawn brought it to start a college fund for Andrew. (Tiredly)

Dude I was only kidding with that Hunter threw a twenty in the bank. Hunter and Steph brought me flowers with a teddy bear attached and a couple of out fits for Andrew. Hunter and Steph also went to build a bear work shop and got a bear and put a King of Kings t-shirt on it. I thought it was just the cutest thing in the world. It even had personalized voice control with Hunter saying "Behold I am the king of kings".

It was about eight o'clock and visiting hours were done. Matt could tell that I was drained from the day's events. He told me try and get a little rest before the next feeding which should about ten o'clock. I told him he needed some rest also. He could pull out the father's bed or he could lay by me if he wanted to. He got up on the bed next to me; I fell asleep almost right away. The next thing Matt woke me up it was feeding time, Matt had my pillow ready for me on the bed and he had Andrew in his arms. Matt handed me Andrew and sat on the bed to hold me while we fed him, Matt changed his diaper.

When we were done we both walked the bassinet back to the nursery. The nurse was happy to see me up and walking to the nursery, but was concerned about me walking back to my room, Matt told the nurse that he would make sure I would get me back safely and put me to bed. When I was back in my room the nurse came to check on me, she had to her normal routine things on me and then she finally let Matt I and go to sleep, to get sleep before the one o'clock feeding.

The next day the Doctor came in and the nurse told him that I walked to the nursery last night. He said that Andrew and I were cleared to go home today.

When we got home Jeff and Beth had the Nursery all set up for Andrew, because we did not have a chance to set up the crib before we went on the road this last time.

The next six weeks were actually very easy we let Andrew wake up to let us know when he wanted to be fed; it was like every four hours. At my six week check up the Doctor cleared me to go back to work and told me it was ok to take Andrew with me.


	13. Back to work

**I own no WWE characters **

I went to Vince and told him I was ready to come back to work. Vince told me that Jill would stay on as Raw roster Psychologist, and that I would be going to be the ECW and Smackdown roster Psychologist. When I asked him why, he told me that Jason had quit and they needed someone so that's when I decided to move you, and with the baby you and Matt could be together. I didn't argue the point because I liked the reasoning of it.

The next night when I showed up at the staples arena to be with Matt, he was very surprised. He looked at me and asked me why I wasn't at work. I just smiled and told him I was at work. He just looked at me all confused. Matt, I am replacing Jason because he quit. Vince thought it be best if Jill stay on Raw and I come here to replace Jason and we can be together with the kids. So I have ECW and Smackdown rosters.

Matt was so happy he was going to be with his family all the time. I was so happy I was going to be with my boys and Matt. There was not enough room in the day care for Andrew, because he was too little and they didn't have enough staff to care just for him. I ended up keeping him in my office by me. I had a cradle and his car seat to keep him soothed in between feedings.

It didn't take long for the roster to warm up to my way of counseling, because they all knew what kind of person I was any way. Big Daddy V from ECW was my hardest case from that roster. He went as far as threaten my life and leave my precious baby in a dumpster some where to die. Kane and Mike Knox heard me screaming and came in to give me time to grab Andrew and run from Big Daddy V. I ran crying straight into Matt's arms and he asked me what was wrong, I told him and we went right to Armando Estrada and told him what Big Daddy V had done to me. Armando asked me if I wanted to press charges. I told him yes I didn't want him any where near me, Andrew, Adam, Matt or even Jeff for that matter.

Vince caught wind of what had happened and he came to ECW the next week and talked to me personally about the situation. Vince told Armando to get Big Daddy V into his office immediately. When Big Daddy V got into the office, Vince fired him on the spot, and had him escorted out of the building. Vince put both ECW and Smackdown rosters on notice that if any one threatened me or my family with any harm they would be fired on the spot. When Mike Knox came to see me he asked if I was ok after last weeks encounter with Big Daddy V. I told him I was thanks to him. The same thing happened with Kane.

Every one on the Smackdown roster was very welcoming. They were all very nice. A lot of them i had worked with me when I was doing the Smackdown and Raw roster together, there were only a few new faces, but we got to know each other well. I wanted to go to the ring with Matt but I couldn't because of Andrew. Matt and Shannon were tagging against Zach Ryder and Curt Hawkins. Michelle asked if I was going ringside with Matt, I told her no because of Andrew, she told me to go and get some thing from her wardrobe and she would watch Andrew for me. I thanked her from the bottom of my heart. Matt did not expect me to go to the ring with him and Shannon. When I was at the curtain he asked where Andrew was and I told him with Michelle. He just said I was beautiful and said let's go, I Matt if he remembered how I used to spice up his entrance, he said yes, I asked Shannon if he had seen it, he said yes, I said great you both will wait for me at the end of the ramp and you both will catch me one in each arm, got it. I just stood between the two men doing the Hardy guns on one hand and the Hardy symbol on the other. They made their way down the ramp, stood and looked at me flipping down the ramp, where they both caught me. The crowd went wild. When we entered the ring Matt and Shannon went up on the ropes and I just stood in the middle of the ring hand held high doing the Hardy sign on one hand and the Hardy gun on the other. I went to the out side of the ring where Matt and Zach started out the match. When Shannon and Matt were getting the better of Curt and Zach all of a sudden on the Trinitron Vicki and Edge came on Holding Andrew telling Matt and I how beautiful he was and how Edge and her couldn't wait to have a baby of their own some day. Vince walked in and fired Edge and Vicki on the spot and Michelle took Andrew back from Vicki. Shannon tagged in Matt and he finished off Zack for the win. We didn't even stay in the ring for a celebration we went right to Andrew to make sure he was ok. Vince was standing there when we got there and he said he meant what he said and Edge and Vicki were done. Theodore was back in charge.

Michelle was saying she was sorry for what happened if she knew that Vicki was going to take him she would never have let her hold him. I just reassured that it wasn't her fault. Vicki was just pure evil.


	14. New Child Care Arrangements

**I own no WWE people in this story**

Michelle said if we ever needed a sitter she would be more tan happy to watch the boys. We thanked her very much. That night Matt talked about hiring a nanny to travel with us to take care of the boys, that way they both could be in child care room and it would be their nannies responsibility. It would also free up a lot of our time, we could attend some of our after show events. Their would be the option that the boys would not have to travel with us at all because this fall Adam does start The Head Start program and can't travel any way. So I personally think a live in nanny would be the best option right now. I totally agreed with him. The hunt started for a nanny.

We interviewed hundreds of nannies over the course of the next two months; finally we decided on Kandy, she came with recommendation from her teachers and current employer. She is a current graduate from the child care program at a local tech school and she went on for her masters in child psychology. Matt and I liked her a lot and Adam warmed up to her right away. So Kandy it was.

We had a week off so we took Kandy to our house and got her settled in, and showed her around. She was amazed at the size of the house and said we must be wrestling buffs. That is when we told her that Matt was a wrestler. (She didn't know this because I hired her and didn't give her many details about Matt.) Wow I am a nanny for Matt Hardy's kids. I warned this had better not affect her job. She told me it wouldn't in any way.

I told her being part of the Hardy family had its perks so she had better take her

job seriously. She totally understood. I set her up on mine and Matt's MySpace page's in case she needed to talk she could IM one of us but it would be better to IM me first, because I have less friends than Matt and she could get a hold of me. I also gave her my cell phone number in case of emergency or if Adam just wanted to talk to mommy or daddy. I talked about taking Kandy and the kids at the end of the week with us, but Matt reminded me that we were going over seas to Spain, England and Iraq; we decided that it would be best if she stay home with the kids for the next two weeks until we got back from our time over seas. We talked to her about it and she said she was fine with it. We were her

employer, she did what we told her to do.

That night as we went to sleep Matt asked me if I was ok with the arrangement that we had hiring Kandy. I told him that I was a little scared because of some of the horror stories I had heard about nannies, but I think we made a right decision in choosing Kandy. All I know is Adam and Andrew will be safe from others on the road that may have a problem with you, Jeff or I and think they can get to us through the kids. The situations with Big Daddy V, Edge and Vicki scared the hell out of me. Thank god that Vince took the kids under his wing and protected them.

Kandy spent the week taking care of the kids, even with us there. She was getting to know the kids while we were there. We even went out a couple of times, which is some thing we had never been able to do since Andrew was born. When we were packing to get ready to go Matt asked me if I was sure if I wanted to go. I looked at him and said I have to go it's my job too stupid. (As I playfully hit him) Well it will be your first trip. No it won't be. I meant to Iraq. Oh my god you are so right I have never been on an Iraq trip before. Andria you need to prepare yourself for the things you will see over there. We visit the hospitals that have the war soldiers; they have missing limbs and have been shot. When we are there I need you to spice up my entrance for the soldiers. They will love it. You can do it on flat ground can't you please say yes. Yes Matt I can do it up hill down hill and on flat ground. Just on flat ground I could do cart wheels until I get about five feet away then it will be one big flip, can you handle that. Yes Andria, I think that we need to practice it once or twice first. Well then let's go out side and do it now. Now why now? Because if I do it on a down hill ramp I will pick up to much speed and will never be able to come out of the cart wheels into the flip in time. I mean I could but it would mean me landing in the ring well before I want to in a way that would hurt. We could practice in the back stage area also. Well that to, but I want to make sure I can still do it. Let's go out side and play Matt. (He just laughed) Ok let's go outside and play, but only for a bit, we need to finish packing and get some rest it is an early flight. The first time we did it I knocked Matt over. Andria, what the hell was that? That my dear was cart wheels with the flip and it looks like you can't handle it. I can to let's do it again. I did it again and again I knocked him over again and again. I was getting irritated at Matt. Matt, this just is not going to work is it? He said just try one more time. This time I did two flips and he caught me on the second one. I asked him if that one was better. He told me much better. That was more like the original version, with the two flips at the end. When he put me down I pulled his shoulders down with me and started to play wrestle him right there in the grass, he protested at first but then I said I did want to come outside and play. Matt just laughed at me as he turned me over and pinned me, and kissed me. He said ok that's enough playing we need to take showers and get some shut eye. We need to be at the airport at 4a.m… Shower, hmmmm can we conserve water and take one together, that is some thing we haven't done in years. Matt took me in his arms and told me that sounded like a great plan. Oh Matt we can do so more since we have Kandy. I know baby she is such a godsend.

When we got out of the shower Matt called Beth and asked her when her days off were, she said that she had weekends off. Matt asked her if she could check on Kandy and the kids after work and if she didn't have any thing planed for a weekend or a couple nights a week could she give Kandy a break. Beth said she would be more than happy to give Kandy the weekends off unless Jeff was home. Then she would have to talk to Jeff about when they could give her a break. Matt thanked her from the bottom of his heart.


	15. Two weel tour over seas

**I do not own any one in the WWE that may be mentioned in this here story.**

All things went well while we were on the road in Spain. Matt and I took in the beautiful sites in between shows. I got to put my Spanish to use a few times, because we got lost in our journeys. I didn't care because we were together like old times, growing closer and closer. When we left Spain I hated to see all of it's beauty go.

We went to Iraq next; it felt so strange to be flown in on army jets and helicopters. When we got there we had such a warm welcome. The troops welcomed us with open arms. They had to get pictures and autographs. All of the ladies went wild for Matt. I offered to take pictures for them. I found myself taking a lot of the pictures for a lot of the superstars.

Then it came time for the show. The troops went wild for all the matches. When it came to Matt's match they went wild to see me come out and do my cart wheels and flips for Matt to catch me. It was a picture perfect moment. We entered the ring and did what we normally do. The crowd went wild.

The reception was the same for each base we went to. When it came time to go to the hospital, Matt asked me if I really wanted to go with him. I told him yes I was ready to deal with the horror of the war. We went in and talked and visited with the victims of the war. They put all of their pain aside to be so excited to see all of us. It made their day to see that some people who are so well respected in the world would take time out to spend time with them. I held up very well until we left the hospital when we were about half way to where we were staying I burst into tears. Matt asked me what was wrong. Matt you were right I couldn't handle it. I kept it together while we were there just for the men and women. I thought I had seen the worse that I could see, but I was oh so wrong. The adult victims are so much harder to look at than children. Matt just took me in his arms and told me that we would be leaving to go back to the US in the morning. That night Matt just held me close and reassured me that we were safe and that he loved me. We got back to the hotel where we were staying and Matt and I went back to our room and we just laid on the bed and he held me while I was processing the day's events. Soon Jeff came to the door and asked us if we were going to get some thing to eat Matt just told him that we would latter because I was a little saddened by the hospital visits today. Jeff asked if he could come in and talk to me, Matt said yes.

Andria, I know that you had a hard time seeing those soldiers in the hospitals today right. Yes Jeff, I did, I have never seen any thing like it before. We all had a small sense of uneasiness when we first started doing this thing, but we just had to get used to it and remember that these people were still our fans no matter what they looked like and what has happened to them.

**Sorry so short please review on this story**


	16. A horrible accident

**I do not own any one in the WWE**

When Matt and I had gotten back from Iraq, it was very hard for me to council the guys and gals who were affected by the aftermath of the war, because I too was being counseled for what I had seen and my feelings, so all I was doing was passing on what I was being told to do. I finally went to Vince after a couple of sessions with some of the new people I couldn't do it on this subject and had asked if my therapist could take over on the Iraq subject. He willingly agreed to let my doctor see the new roster people, but I would continue to see the old roster people because they could help me understand also, because they have been there so many times. This arrangement helped me out a lot I learned so much from the old roster who had been there year after year. The recovery process took a little over a month.

Matt and I were home for a about a month before we had to go back out on the road. We decided to take a mini vacation with the boys. We decided to take them to the sites of Florida. Andrew was still a baby but Adam was so excited. We called this our honeymoon with kids. We got on a plane and flew down to Orlando and rented a car to see all of the sites. First thing we did after renting our car we checked into our hotel suite; yes some how Matt managed to get us a presidential suite. Once we were settled in the boys were both put to bed because it was late. Kandi was also tired so she went to bed also, but before she went to bed we told her we were going to the bar for a couple of drinks if it was alright with her. She said go for it that's why I am here to watch the boys right. We told her we wanted her to have fun also. She just told us to go and have fun.

When we got down to the bar they had karaoke going on and Matt tried to take me some place else but I told him no I could go a night without singing, just watch me. I didn't even look at a book or anything. The next thing I new Matt and I were being called up to do a song. The song Matt had chosen was paradise by the dashboard lights. When we were done and back at our table I swatted Matt up along side of the head and told him I could go with out singing, so when and why did he put that song up. He told me he did it while I was in the bathroom and he liked the song and wanted to do it. I told him that wasn't fair, and now I wanted him to do my favorite song for me, or at least request some one to do it for me, but I would prefer you do it for me. Matt just looked at me and said any thing for you. So the next thing I knew Matt was up on stage singing Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry.

It was getting really late and we wanted to go to Disney world in the morning, so we finished up our drinks and went back to the room and went to bed holding each other as we drifted off to sleep.

We slept until around nine o'clock a.m. which was much latter than what we wanted to but Kandy had the boys up and ready to go a Andrew was fed and changed, and Adam was watching cartoons waiting for us to get up so we all could go to breakfast. Kandy still we say to this day was a god send. That's why we didn't mind taking her with us on our vacation/honeymoon. Matt and I got up and took a shower together of course because we were already running late. Then we all went down to the breakfast nook to eat. After we were done eating we got into the car and headed for Disney world. We didn't know where to start, the place was so big. Kandy suggested that since this was our honeymoon why doesn't she take the kids for the day and we can go where ever we want for the day and we would meet at eight o'clock by the entrance so we could spend some family time together before the parade. Matt just looked at me and I just looked back at him, we stepped aside and talked for a moment, then we gave Kandy 200 for the day to get Adam and Andrew some souvenirs, food and water to make Andrews bottles.

Matt and I held each others hand and walked thru the park trying to decide where to go first. Matt said lets go to space mountain, I said cool lets go. The rest of the day was just whatever we walked by we went to it. Then it was time to meet Kandy and the boys. We hooked up with them and watched the magical parade.

After the parade we were on our way back to the hotel when we were hit by a drunk driver in a big 4x4 he drove right over the back seat area of the car and flipped us onto the passenger side half on the roof. I just laid there and cried out to Kandy, but I got no response from her, I heard Andrew crying but I could not get to him. He seemed to be so far away. The next thing I knew Matt was calling my name and I could feel him reaching for me, I told him I couldn't move, I was pinned in by the seat belt and by the crushed side of the car had my right leg caught. He found my hand and he held it. Matt, can you see Kandy and the boys? No baby I can't but Andrew is crying that is a good sign. Help is coming Andria. Matt I am very tired. Andria stay with me, help is coming. Matt, I love you. Andria I love you too, stay with me. I will Matt where are the boys? They are in the back, they will be ok I know it. Just calm down, Andria. Help is here. They flipped the car back onto its wheels so they could get us out better. I screamed in pain because when they did that my leg was caught and it pulled a lot. They went to work on getting Matt and I out first, but I told them to get the nanny and our boys out of the back. They said that they had to peel off the top of the car from front to back. They wanted to get me out of the car because they had to relieve the pressure off my leg. It took them 15 minutes to free my leg from the crushed steel, as they were getting ready to take me away to the hospital, I seen Matt walking around, he only had some bumps and minor cuts that he was treated at the scene for. I told him to wait and ride in with one of the kids that I would be ok. Matt stayed at the scene for the fire department to get the back of the car exposed to see what has happened to Kandy, Adam, and Andrew. The paramedics just told Matt that Kandy and Adam didn't make it and that they were going to rush Andrew to the hospital to see if he could be saved. Matt rode with Andrew. Matt just broke down Crying. Andrew coded on the way to the hospital. They could not revive him. This made Matt sob even more how was he going to tell me that we lost both of our children.

Matt entered my room, shortly after they put stitches in my leg and made a make shift cast for it because I couldn't get a full cast until my stitches were out and that would be about two weeks. I asked him right away about the boys and Kandy, he didn't have to say a word I seen the look on his face and the tears well up in his eyes. They didn't make it, did they? He just came over by me and embraced me and we cried together. I totally lost it as I looked at Matt and said no there must be some mistake not both of them I heard Andrew crying. Andria, he died on the way to the hospital I was with him. They did all they could for him. The truck drove right across the back seat. That's why when he came off of the car he was still going so fast he flipped the car. The paramedic said Adam and Kandy did not suffer any they were killed instantly. Matt is that supposed to make me feel better. No Andria it's not. The doctor released me being confined to a wheelchair and limited crutches use. Before we went home we were told that we could spend some final time to say our good byes to the boys. We called some close relatives and friends who came and spent some good by time with us. We also called Kandy's parents to let them know what happened.

It finally hit me when we were sitting there looking at two little lifeless bodies, they were gone, I started to get mad at the person who did this to my babies and cry that they were gone. I didn't know what to do but sit there and cry. Matt just sat there with me and he cried along with me. Every one who came to spend some good bye time with us would just hug Matt and they would hold me and let me cry on their shoulder.

Jeff, Shannon, and Gregory made all of the funeral arrangements for us, knowing that Matt had his hands full with taking care of me and my injuries. I just kept looking in the boy's room and telling myself they were just some where with Kandy. I was right but not in the right mind of thinking. The reality sat in very hard when we were at the funeral home. I cried almost thru the viewing, with every one coming and giving their condolences. I had Matt or Jeff by my side at all times. There was a point where I didn't want to be in the home any more so I asked Shannon to take me outside. He did and told me he knew what it was like to lose a child, because when he was married to Kristal they lost their little girl when she was six months old. I asked him how. He told me that Kristal went to get her up one morning to take her to day care and she wasn't breathing, so in a way he kind of knew what I was going through. But Shannon I lost two to a drunken bastard, and I started to cry even harder. Shannon took me in a full embrace and told me it will get better the memories will always be there and from time to time you will cry but the hurting that you feel will go away, just don't let it tear you and Matt apart like it did Kristal and I. Right now you both need to pull together to get through this and if his grieving process is shorter than yours then you just need to let him know that you are still grieving and to please be patient with you. I wish I would have been more patient with Kristal. After my talk with Shannon I asked him to take me back inside where I did start to mingle with the people. Shannon talked to Matt about what he had told me. Matt told him he is going to give me all the support that I need, because my life revolved around my children, and he knows that he will need to fill a lot of that void him self.

After the memorial service Matt took me back to the house and we sat up for hours looking at pictures of the boys, some of the pictures Matt had never seen before, like the ones of me in the hospital right after the birth of Adam and some in an old album that I had forgot about. I got out the old movies of Adam's birth right up to his first words and his first steps. They were in a box marked Adam that wasn't even unpacked yet. Matt was happy to share these memory's with me; he said that he was so sorry that he was not there to see them himself. We both just cried and said at least we have our memories. Good or bad we still have them. I told Matt that there should be a brown photo album in the bottom of the box. He found it. I told him to open it, when he did it had an autographed picture from him that said "To Adam with love Matt". My sister went to one of your signings and had it done special for him. Then as he looked on the next page there was one that said "To Adam with love Uncle Jeff" I got that one right from Jeff when I went to a signing. Adam was one month old. That is why I couldn't believe nobody ever told you. Matt told me that was in the past and now we had to live one day at a time and deal with what was going on now in our lives. I told him I knew that but I guess I was trying to divert my anger some where else, I am sorry Matt. That's ok My Love do what you need to do. I don't want you to ever leave me Matt you are the only thing good that I have left in this world, As Matt took me in his arms he assured me he wasn't going any where. With that being said it had been a long day, Matt carried me upstairs and laid me in bed elevated my leg and laid on my left side and just held me until we both fell asleep.

Two weeks latter I went back to the doctor to get my stitches out and have my full cast put on. This made it a lot better to get around. It was three days before Matt and I were due back to work; Matt asked me if I was ready to go back. I told him that we have to restore some sort of normalcy to our lives; we can't dwell on the accident forever. When I got back I hung a sign on my door if you want to offer your condolences don't come in. I am here to help you not the other way around. Shawn had been out of the country with his family for the last two months so he had no idea what the message door meant. He came in with the question about the message. Well Shawn since you are the only one who doesn't know Matt and I were in a car accident and our boys and our nanny didn't survive. I got this broken leg and Matt got some bumps and minor cut and scrapes. Now don't say any thing to me, let's just talk about you how did your book and DVD signings go? Did you and Becky have a good vacation? He told me every thing went well with him and that he would pray for strength for Matt and I and it was left at that.

We went to the after show party and had a few drinks and made some small talk with the others, then Vince came up to us and asked us if we were indeed ready to come back to work, because of the note on my door earlier. I told him I just couldn't have any one talking about the accident, because I am just starting to accept what happened and I don't want to be reminded of that horrible night. I am here to talk to them about their problems not to them about mine. Vince totally agreed and left it at that. Matt said nobody has said any thing to him, I just think that they think Andria is the one that is not strong one, but she has been quite strong in handling this situation, better than I expected her to be. With that Matt told Vince we were sure that working was the best thing for us both us.


	17. Pulling it all together

**I own no one in the WWE**

It had been two months since the accident and things were getting back to normal. After two months of grief counseling Matt and I had come to terms that our boys were gone and there was nothing we could do about it. We started to get our lives and careers back on track the way that they were meant to be I came back full time to my job and Matt came back fully to his. This was a hard transition but it was one that we knew that we had to do.

The drunk that had hit us was going to be spending the rest of his life in prison for what he did. Matt and I don't even mention the boys at all any more. The picture albums and pictures were tucked away in a box to avoid the grief coming back, although we knew in our hearts they still existed.

Matt and I started to work as one unit again just like we had doing before we had the boys. I worked my long hours just to fill in the void and when Matt wasn't wrestling he spent a lot of his time in the gym, so we really didn't see each other a lot, even though we were married. The time we did spend together was very special. My Smackdown roster was taking up most of my time and travel and since Matt got drafted to ECW I hardly seen him. Jeff and Shannon were on the Smackdown roster and they kept me from going crazy.

Matt would call me every day just to let me know that he still loved me and he would leave me comments on my MySpace every day. We also texted each other several times a day when we had a chance.

Then one day I had off and Matt didn't know it and we were texting back and forth and I seen him with his back towards me and I texted turn around I see you, he turned and seen me and he rushed to me and picked me up and gave me a big hug, while telling me he was so happy to se me. He asked me if I was there to work with the ECW roster tonight. I told him no I was just there for him; I wanted to take my baby to the ring to get his title back from Shelton. Matt asked me well what if I lose, then I just want to take my baby out to the ring.

I have it all cleared with Teddy all I need to do is go and get ready, if you want me to go to ring side with you. Matt told me of course I want you to go with me, go and get ready I will meet you right back here in ten minutes. Ten minutes, it is a good thing I only have to change clothes and touch up my hair and makeup, as I playfully hit Matt in the arm. He just chuckled. Tommy Dreamer just said it's good to see the old Andria back. Matt just looked at him and said I know it's very good to see my old Andria back.

I noticed that Matt was wearing his camouflage pants, so it was a good thing I went and bought something special for tonight I bought a matching camouflage mini skirt, halter top, and platform pumps. I went back by Matt, he commented on how sexy I looked in camouflage. I told him that I knew that, that is why I bought it; I wanted to look just like my man. I was going to wear it out to the after show party if he was going to go. He told me he really wasn't planning on going, but he would go now that I was there to be with him. He wanted to show off his wife.

When we met by the curtain Matt and I went over his entrance again since it had been so long, but this time no flips were involved, we just decided to walk out together he would be doing the Hardy sign and I would do double guns.

When we got to the ring Matt got into the ring first then he held the ropes down so I could get into the ring as a lady- non diva should be able to, then he did his ring entrance up on the ropes, I stood in the middle of the ring pointing at him with the Hardy gunz. Out came Shelton, they just looked at each other and Shelton just looked at me and held the ropes for me to get out of the ring, I looked at him and told him I will leave on my own, but thanks any way, so I left the ring in the opposite corner, and walked around the ring. I walked around the ring and kept the fans chanting Hardy, Hardy. After a good momentum changing fight Matt finally hit Sheldon with the twist of fate to put him away 1, 2, 3. I got back into the ring to help celebrate his win. I was there when he took it from MVP and now I was there to see him take it from Shelton.


End file.
